Tenemos París
by Becca Tucker
Summary: "Siempre puedo amarte si tenemos París, y aún así, te amaría por siempre" Dulces palabras para un aniversario más que perfecto. [ CREEK R18 ]


Uno se preguntaría: ¿cuándo fue que las cosas cambiaron? A Craig le rondaba esa duda cada mañana al despertar; en las noches cuando el sueño no llegaba a pesar y sobre todo en la clase de geografía, la que siempre fue aburrida. ¡Una mierda!

Había ocasiones en las que olvidaba comer por días, hasta que su energía se veía por los suelos. También el sueño deseaba vencerlo y remataba cabeceando cuando su cuerpo gritaba por el descanso que no obtuvo en las largas madrugadas. No le importaba quedarse dormido a mitad de clases, después de todo nunca fue un buen alumno. A Tucker le gustaba sosegarse en su pupitre, aunque eso significara ganarse una reprimenda de la cara de rata con tetas grandes... La profesora Crabgrass era un completo dolor de muelas. Los alumnos juraban que estaba súper buena, pero el azabache había perdido el interés en las mujeres mucho tiempo atrás, o mejor dicho: había perdido el interés en cualquier persona que no fuese una, ese mismo chico que surcaba por sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Todo había sucedido en una tarde precisamente, cuando en su mundo todo cobró sentido al verlo; Craig lo recordaba con bastante claridad ¿Cómo olvidar la bandera hecha de un calzoncillo con la palabra "marica" pintada de rojo? Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. Aunque hubiese sido un reto, fue algo que nunca se iría de su pensamiento.

Le jodía desde entonces un aroma en específico ¡Ese puto sabor amargo era como la mierda y al mismo tiempo su delirio! Pero no estaba lejos de ser como un drogadicto, sabía que le hacía mal; sin embargo, estaba atontado por completo. Le cagaba estar tan apegado a ese sabor... El que una vez detestó..., el que tras probar en un pequeño sorbo le producía arcadas. Ahora se desvivía por apreciarlo en el paladar, y sucumbir al deseo desenfrenado de sentir los labios arder como aquella tarde.

Una bola de papel le pegó en la nuca, con esa puntería podría jurar que fue Token. No se molestó en girar la cabeza para averiguarlo. Abrió el arrugado pergamino y nuevamente ahí "chupa bolas" escrito. Se podía escuchar la risa molesta del regordete Eric, pero le dio poca —o nada— de importancia. Frunció el entrecejo al arrugar de nuevo el papel y lanzarlo al bote de basura; gran error, pudo ver como la castaña se quitaba los anteojos y rompía el gis con los dedos, la pequeña bolita de papel le había pegado en el gordo trasero. Un asco.

—Joven Tucker ¿Por qué me lanzó esto? —La señorita extendió el papel y su semblante martilló aún más el fastidio que crecía en el azabache—, ¿crees que soy una chupa bolas? Mira jovencito…

— ¿Por qué cree que fui yo? De todos los alumnos de aquí —defendió. Lo siguiente lo dijo en voz baja—. Puede chupar las mías.

— ¡Uhhh! —Los alumnos abuchearon al unísono.

—Jovencito, a la oficina del director ahora mismo.

Craig simplemente se levantó y le mostró el dedo corazón a la clase entera. El que no creyera que esa chupa vergas estaba en su contra, debía estar más ciego que Ray Charles. Esa era la cuarta vez que iba a la oficina del director en la semana, a ese paso lo expulsarían de la preparatoria.

No le quedó de otra y a regañadientes entró en el pequeño cubículo que el profesorado llamaba oficina directiva. El aroma que ese lugar desprendía era tan exagerado que siempre procuraba llevar máscara farmacéutica. Podía distinguir el cloro y el fuerte aroma del limpiador para madera. El lugar estaba repleto de papeles exageradamente bien ordenados. Craig juraría que al menos un sexto del papeleo sobre el escritorio era su expediente. Se quedó quieto en la entrada hasta que el viejo calvo lo invitó a sentarse, por su parte, Tucker no se molestó en escuchar el sermón de siempre hasta que las últimas palabras llamaron vagamente su atención.

—…Entonces, ¿esta vez por qué estás aquí? —El director Hannigan acomodó una carpeta negra e integró un nuevo papel en esta, después se levantó y con las manos en su espalda suspiró cansado—. Craig, sabes que la preparatoria te ha dado bastantes oportunidades para remediar tu comportamiento y no haces otra cosa que meterte en más problemas.

—No fue mi culpa.

—No fue tu culpa, pero estás aquí ¿quién te ha enviado a mi oficina esta vez? —denotó el sarcasmo en la primera frase.

Como si el estúpido calvo no supiera la respuesta, siempre era la misma zorra de Heater Crabgrass. Craig chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos al reloj que se encontraba tras el asiento del director. Faltaba poco menos de cinco minutos para que las clases terminaran y lo último que deseaba era ser castigado por tercera vez en el mes.

—La profesora Crabgrass —contestó entre dientes, intentando calmar la ira hacia esa puta—. Yo no he hecho nada.

—Si no has hecho nada entonces no tendrías porqué estar aquí. Esta vez te dejaré ir, pero mañana mismo irás con el concejero en el receso. Eso es todo.

Al azabache se le subió el rojo en cólera. Estuvo a punto de enviarle un puñetazo al escritorio, pero no lo hizo. En su cabeza, una sola cosa danzaba de ahí para allá y eso fue lo que mantuvo la calma fuera de su cuerpo.

Regresó al salón de clases sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, recogió su mochila tras recibir un golpe mal disimulado de alguno de los muchachos. Pudo sentir también las miradas encajándose en su nuca y entonces un peso encima de su espalda le produjo un cambio a su ritmo cardiaco. Esa fragancia impregnó el salón de clases y agradeció que no hubiera ni un alma ahí dentro ahora; porque su expresión se había suavizado un poco por breves segundos y no había ni un profesor molesto que le impidiera voltearse y abrazar posesivamente al dueño de ese singular aroma.

— ¡Gah! —tembló un par de veces en brazos del azabache antes de lograr calmarse un poco. El perfume del moreno también tenía una característica única que atrapaba a Tweek; lo calmaba y podía sentir como la cafeína comenzaba a detenerse alejando el molesto tic.

El azabache sonrió y lo soltó un momento. Estaba bien ser el blanco de burlas desde octavo grado si eso significaba poder beber del embriagante sabor que le entregaban los labios envueltos en cafeína. Su droga propia se encontraba precisamente en el sabor que le entregaba el café Tweak, el que humedecía los rosados labios de su pareja. Sí, ese día era aquel que siempre debía ser recordado. El moreno no era una de esas personas que perdía la cabeza por dar una buena sorpresa a quien amaba, prefería olvidarse de todo el asunto comercial. Sin cenas lujosas o una caja de chocolates junto a un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

Tweek por su lado odiaba todo aquello que tuviese que ver con obsequios porque siempre significaba un problema ¡Demasiada presión! Escoger lo correcto o indagar en algo que pudiese gustarle a Craig, la gente empujando en las tiendas comerciales y la desesperación al buscar la ropa adecuada sin contar que esta última lograra colocarla de la forma correcta ¡Jesucristo! Demasiadas cosas en un día.

Cuando el rubio comenzó a temblar de nuevo, el moreno coló el brazo izquierdo por sus hombros y solo así pudo sentir como su amante volvía a calmarse; pero el sosiego murió en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del aula. Un balón de basquetbol le dio de lleno a Craig en la cara, enseguida otro más golpeando en su estomago, y se armó una lluvia de meteoritos plásticos, ahora no sólo al azabache. El chico Tweak se alteró turnando agresivamente el tic en sus ojos de miel. Por su parte el azabache lo abrazó cubriéndolo de todo ataque.

Desde que Eric Cartman había corrido la noticia de su relación, las cosas se tornaron pésimas. Había a quienes les pasaba de largo como a Clyde Donovan y Token Black, pero este último a veces gustaba de molestarlo en clases cuando estaba aburrido —es decir, solamente en la clase de geografía con la puta castaña—.

Ese día no deseaba para nada pelear, pero hasta el más calmo tiene su límite. Tweek había apartado a Craig con sus brazos temblorosos y en un acto que dejó a todos boquiabiertos, tomó uno de los balones y lo lanzó al aire golpeando en la entrepierna a uno de los agresores.

— ¡Oh Di-os, basta!

No se detuvo para abrir los ojos que había mantenido cerrados todo el tiempo. Craig ya lo había sujetado del brazo y habían salido corriendo del pasillo ¡Ese era su Tweekers! Aunque estaba tan sorprendido como todos, no pudo evitar lanzar a un lado su gesto sepulcral para esbozar una ancha sonrisa. El rubio enarcaba las cejas preguntándose por qué Craig comenzaba a reírse, pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar, pues a plena luz de día en el pasillo central, el de orbes igual al azul profundo del mar había tomado al cafeinómano por el cuello de su camisa de franela —mal abotonada de nuevo, parecía que lo hacía apropósito— y lo besó, sin vergüenza o prejuicio cerca. Probó los adictivos labios al pasear su lengua con insistencia entre estos. La amargura del café sólo de esa forma llegaba a gustarle.

Tweek temblaba pero esta vez el significado sería distinto, podía sentir las venas arder y el corazón acelerarse aún más debido a la adrenalina; no cualquiera, esa que le ofrecía Craig cada vez que le robaba un beso.

Las zancadas apabullaron su regocijo, pero antes de que la fiesta de "quemados" comenzara por segunda vez, la voz chillona de Ruby los detuvo. Gritando algo de una fiesta de camisetas mojadas y porristas. Más pronto que tarde, la horda de hormonas crecidas corrió rumbo al gimnasio importándoles poco el par de "maricas" —como les gustaba llamarlos— para ir a ver montones de tetas mojadas. A veces los hombres daban asco y por ello la pelirroja contrajo una mueca y les sacó el dedo medio cuando los vio alejarse ¡Señor de la santa moda! Los hombres eran demasiado predecibles.

La hermanita del moreno le hizo una corta seña seguido de un movimiento rápido de labios  
"No lo arruines esta vez" fue lo que el azabache alcanzó a leer. En respuesta le devolvió la seña y aunque en su rostro no se dibujara alguna expresión, internamente el mayor le agradecía aquello.

Sabía por qué los atacaban. Craig llevaba planeando algo especial para Tweek, sí. Semanas de frustración entera pensando en qué vendría bien para el rubio, porque debía tener en cuenta todo lo que al de orbes miel le perturbaba —o sea, casi todo—. No fue un trabajo fácil, pero sabía que valdría toda la pena si al final lograba conseguir una expresión única en el cafeinómano.

El moreno concebía bien lo que quería y eso se reducía a una sola persona: Tweek, por supuesto. Claramente recordaba la fecha en que se hizo adicto al rubio. Un quince de octubre a pocos días de Halloween. El señor Mackey sustituía los cursos de sexto grado y para fastidio de todos, propuso elaborar un baile del "horror" y por supuesto tomó la participación de aquellos con más bajas calificaciones y severos problemas de conducta, por lo que Cartman y Craig no pudieron faltar en ello. Claro que al regordete —como lo fue en un pasado— deseaba salirse con las suyas y qué mejor que meterse con los más "débiles" mentalmente… como Butters que se ofreció voluntariamente y Tweek, con una hipersensibilidad enorme, mucho más en casos con "demasiada presión" por parte del consejo escolar, esta vez. Le pasó de largo las malas bromas que le jugaba al pobrecillo del Stotch; pero fue entonces que a Eric se le ocurrió dejar caer un montón de arañas en el cabello rubio de Tweek, ¡Este casi se retuerce en el piso de la impresión! El moreno supo que algo andaba mal cuando le ayudó a levantarse y este le gritó tirándole el café expreso encima. Estuvo a punto de atestarle un buen merecido golpe, pero que el muchacho temblaba y sacaba de su bolso un pequeño frasco de medicamentos psiquiátricos, ¿qué eran? Anti psicóticos. Cartman comenzó a reír, solamente él mientras que los demás se quedaban perplejos mirando tanto a Tweek como a Craig, quien tomaba por las solapas al gordo y de un puñetazo le hacía sangrar la nariz.

El altercado por supuesto no pasó de largo, y como casi todos los días, Tucker fue enviado a la oficina del consejero. Parecía que el muchacho no deseaba entender por las buenas y así fue que mandaron llamar a los padres de los tres. Por si fuera poco, yacieron castigados con mucho más trabajo del que deberían, ahora también debían hacer la escenografía, largos arboles de papel maché y cartón, murciélagos y telarañas con brillantina negra… Al comenzar iba todo a pedir de boca, pues claro, el señor Tweak les ayudaba en lo que podía, hasta que el deber con su cafetería llamaba; entonces fue que el tercer día de trabajo, Cartman decidió fingir que estaba enfermo del páncreas, a los chicos les sorprendía que aún los adultos creyesen sus mentiras.  
Fue entonces que sucedió, el aroma a café empalagó de buenas a primeras a Craig; fruncía el entrecejo cada vez que el rubio iba a la cocina en busca de más, hasta que la quinta taza de ese día le colmó la poca paciencia que poseía. El azabache trazó con sus dedos un camino por la espalda ajena, y los músculos del rubio se tensaron al momento.

 _— ¡Aghh! —_ exclamó Tweekers, y Tucker nunca había plasmado el vicio de una forma tan elocuente, no hasta que el café resbaló de los labios ajenos tras alterarse y tirar la taza blanca con la leyenda "Coffee is life". El aroma del café siempre le pareció repugnante, hasta el punto de sentir las arcadas amenazando en la boca del estómago; no en ese momento, le parecía hasta tentador, saborear ese liquito traslucido y marrón; lo anhelaba, saborearlo y no entendía la razón hasta que su corazón se agitó, ahí lo supo… Tweek podía convertirse en su adicción. Lo había tomado de la camiseta militar, mal abotonada y lamió… ahí en la barbilla donde la caliente bebida resbalaba. Por supuesto se llevó un gran golpe después, pero para Craig todo valió la pena, hasta el fuerte dolor en la quijada. Sonreía con cinismo; después los días se volvieron turbios y claro que el rubio evitaba a toda costa quedar a solas con Craig, incluso llegó a pedirle al regordete de mierda su ayuda. Pero entonces un reto, el juego de la botella, justo en la fiesta de Halloween. Cartman se había enterado del beso mediante Tweek, por supuesto no pudo pasar la oportunidad cuando la botella quedó apuntando entre el azabache y Tweak. Un beso, uno de verdad que Craig disfrutó sin lugar a dudas… y por supuesto que lo recordaba con toda claridad. Se había acercado al encogerse de hombros y el rubio temblaba mucho más de lo normal, el tic de su ojo se volvió agresivo, y quien conociera Tweak entendería lo que "agresivo" significaba.

— _Sólo un marica duda de su sexualidad, si no eres gay, entonces no tendrás problema en besarlo, Tweek. —_ Esas habían sido las palabras de Eric Cartman para alentarlos.

— _¡N-no soy marica! … ¡Agh! —_ Dulces palabras para Craig, que llevaba tiempo conteniéndose… Pero fue cuando lo tomó de la barbilla y acercó sus labios, cuando presionó sobre los de Tweek y los abrió con un movimiento brusco… Cuando Craig hizo jadear delate de todos a Tweek Tweak con un beso profundo y candente… el que tanto había estado deseando… _¡El puto paraíso!_ Pensó el moreno. Mientras que el rubio había dejado de temblar y estaba correspondiendo, porque encontró algo aún más delicioso en los labios de Craig que su preciosa bebida amarga. No había querido admitirlo, la única razón por la que rechazó la ayuda de Tucker, por la que no volvió a dirigirle la palabra después de su pequeña "broma", fue porque le gustaba… Desde los once lo supo, y el café lo tranquilizaba cuando estaba a su lado, por ello tomaba tanto en presencia del otro.

Fue ahí en la noche, que todo tuvo sentido. Dos almas empedernidas se habían encontrado. Craig no lo dejaría ir tan fácil… No podía alejarse jamás de su droga, la más poderosa, incluso más que la adrenalina o la nicotina misma: los labios de Tweek. Pero claro, la fortuna venía acompañada de la desdicha. Esa bandera mal hecha no sólo provocó revuelo. La mitad del pueblo estaba en contra de la homosexualidad y otros simplemente lo usaban como una excusa válida para patearle el culo a Tucker.  
Lo pasado, al pasado pertenece.

El rubio comenzaba a impacientarse, porque estaban siguiendo un camino sin rumbo y Craig se veía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Craig ¿A dónde va-mos? —Las ansias ya eran algo común en el rubio, pero cuando verdaderamente estaba impacientado, estiraba su camiseta mal abotonada. Justo como en ese momento.

—No te diré. — Fue su respuesta simple, pero el menor ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter pesado del azabache—. Te cubriré los ojos.

— ¡Jesucristo! —gritó Tweek cuando Craig sacó una pañoleta verde de su bolsillo trasero y la ató con firmeza a su cabeza. Si nunca paraba de temblar, ese día el cafeinómano parecía ser un terremoto humano—. Esto es de-masiado ¡Agh!

—No te sueltes. —Fueron sus últimas palabras después de tomar la mano de su pareja.

Pero el camino era corto. De hecho, el azabache estaba casi seguro de que el menor reconocería en un parpadear el camino. Tweak Bros - Coffee no quedaba muy lejos, les tomó un cuarto de hora llegar, sin mencionar que las miradas se les pegaban como sancudos chupa sangre. Por lo que Craig suspiró atareado al pisar por fin el local. Y claro que lo había notado, el tamborileo de Tweek había parado por esos quince minutos, cuando tomó su mano. El rubio entró a su lugar feliz solo con eso.

Cuando el azabache le retiró la venda, Tweek aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y lentamente abrió los párpados este último quedó mudo, helado y por supuesto satisfactoriamente asombrado. Las paredes estaban tapizadas terriblemente de blanco con hermosos dibujos de molduras en marrón, las mesillas habían sido reemplazadas con unas más pequeñas y altas, y una en especial tenía encima un montón de golosinas francesas… Desde _macarons_ , hasta _petisús._ El sueño de Tweek siempre fue un bistró francés —con la única diferencia de que por las tardes sería una simple cafetería al módico estilo romántico—, pero claro con la pobre ganancia de su padre, lo veía casi imposible. ¿Cómo rayos Craig se había enterado de su sueño? ¡Una mierda le importaba! Ese regalo era tan preciado que la agitación en el rubio volvió, pero esta vez fue de excitación, plena emoción.

— ¡Oh San-to cielo! Craig —tragó saliva y corrió eufórico, mientras la puerta se cerraba con llave a mano del mayor.

La mesita estaba vestida con una sutil tela a cuadros verdes de dos tonalidades distintas. Y no solo había dulces, sino una variedad enorme de café, claro que no todos eran al estilo francés, pues Tweek lo conocía bien. Pero que Craig se esforzara de esa forma, dejaba al rubio más que atónito.

—Si comes todo de una sola vez, enfermarás. Tu estómago se hinchará y pasarás el fin de semana postrado en la cama. —Le reprendió cuando el menor tomó del capuchino, pero es que necesitaba de la calma para contener su alegría, y claro, el café siempre lo ayudaba… ¡Demasiada presión! Y él no le había preparado nada de ese estilo a Tucker, ahora se sentía estúpido por el regalo que le había conseguido. 

— ¡Jesucristo! ¡Gah! No lo co-meré todo —apretó los puños en una ligera rabieta, ¿¡Qué no comprendía!? Estaba con el corazón en las manos, le palpitaba con fuerza ¿Y si le daba un paro cardiaco y no alcanzaban a llegar al hospital? ¡Oh Dios! Qué calamidad. — ¿Cuándo fue que lo hi-ciste? Mis padres vendrán en un rato y… ¡Agh! —No se quería imaginar el alboroto que armarían cuando viesen los cambios sobrepuestos en su cafetería.

—Tu madre me ayudó —se encogió de hombros, y por suerte los padres de su pareja, razonaron en cuanto supieron de la relación con su hijo. Después de algunos años, ya lo trataban como a un hijo más, uno problemático y desesperante—. Tenemos la cafetería para los dos hasta las siete. —Dos horas eran más que suficientes.

El rubio no sabía que decir, por lo que cogió su mochila y con las manos temblorosas, sacó una caja cuadrada pequeña —muy mal envuelta— y con la vista desviada se lo entregó. El azabache lo tomó sorprendido, porque realmente no esperaba un regalo. Sabía que Tweek detestaba ir a los centros comerciales, y soportar el estrés de salir a lugares concurridos, le abrumaba la gente, en pocas palabras. Entonces ese esfuerzo era… algo de lo que Craig podía jactarse, si logró que Tweek Tweak dejara su zona de confort solo por él.

Al abrirlo, los azules pudieron resplandecer por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¡No solo era un disco de su banda favorita: Guillotine! Estaba autografiado por el guitarrista Phil Salsbury. ¿Cuándo? El mayor por primera vez esbozó una mueca de sorpresa intachable.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Hace un par de me-ses, cuando visitaron San Diego —jugueteaba con su camiseta, jaloneándola más de lo normal, que aún su obsequio no era tan bueno como el que Craig le había dado—. No es mu…¡Nhmh!

Un beso lo detuvo, uno eufórico y muy distinto a los demás, el esfuerzo que seguramente había puesto el rubio en aquello, representaba más que un disco autografiado. ¡Tweek lo hizo solo por Craig! Que el mundo se jodiera, tenía a la persona perfecta a su lado y nadie podría impedir que se lo comiera a besos ese día, ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad. De hecho, Craig conocía el punto ciego del local, cuando el mismísimo Tweek se lo había mostrado. La tercera mesa en el fondo a la izquierda, se aferraron el uno al otro, entre besos y caricias, a veces con apuro y en otras con calma. Llegaron a acomodarse en los asientos acolchonados: Tweek sobre las piernas de Craig, el hermoso choque de miradas les mostró el paraíso encarnado en el silencio del momento. No importaba que tantas mierdas se interpusieran en su camino… Siempre tendrían París.

.

.

 _ **What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

.

.

El corazón enloquecido golpeaba sin temor u opresión el pecho del moreno. Una mirada bastaba para dejar ir una sonrisa sincera. Enhorabuena, el calor sofocaba sus pensamientos y le ordenaba dejar ir las manos bajo la tela de los vaqueros. Lo besó al mismo tiempo, tentando con una mordida en el labio inferior, lo estiró suavemente y de la garganta de su amante escapó un sedoso jadeo. Se entregaban a ser completo en el fino baile de labios. Las palmas traviesas acunaron la tela verduzca; pronto la piel desnuda del rubio estaba expuesta ante los azules profundos.

Tweek dejó de agitar las caderas al bajar la cremallera ajena, mientras las experimentadas manos de Tucker se deslizaban por la espalda de su amado; besó con devoción su pecho y se inclinó sobre los rosados botones, atrapando uno entre sus labios, apretando en la que esperaba fuese una deliciosa tortura.

.

.

 _ **What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La camisa caía de los hombros del rubio, se agitaba y deslizaba a un toque erótico que el moreno no pasó desapercibido. Los dulces gemidos sofocaron su mente y le nubló el pensamiento el escuchar su nombre de los finos labios rosados. ¿Cómo describir ese momento en el que sólo se escuchaba el agitado respirar, el corazón palpitar y el chasquido de los labios propios sobre la piel amada? Tucker trazaba caminos pecaminosos con la punta de la lengua, enfocando el deseo en perdidas caricias que iban desde el hombro hasta terminar en tenues mordidas sobre el cuello. Tweek suspiraba y fue ahí que el azabache le ayudó a deshacerse de la ropa.

¿Cómo describir ese encuentro en el que su cuerpo ardía ante los deseos de explorar ese mundo bello? Contempló las lagunas de fino ocre.

.

.

 _ **My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las manos de Craig transitaron por el pecho del rubio, por los pezones erectos y las suaves curvas demasiado sensuales para un chico, aunque este destacara una masculinidad única que al moreno le encantaba. Cogió su miembro con seguridad, y lo agitó en una rutina cadenciosa. Tweek arqueó la espalda, gimiendo su nombre de forma entrecortada. La perfección no es sí misma sin alguien que la proyecte ante sus ojos; Tucker tenía claro que… su Tweekers era mucho más que perfecto. El más bajo movía las caderas, invitando al azabache a proseguir con su tarea, y no pasó mucho para que la sensación fría de un par de dedos se deslizara por la hendidura de los glúteos blanquecinos. Su toque era como una brasa para Tweak; le enloquecía y abrumaba su corazón en emociones tan dulces como pasionales.

Abrió más las piernas cuando sintió los dedos intrusos, recargando ambas manos en los hombros de su amante. Un gemido más huyó de los carnosos labios y fueron acompañados después por uno de Craig. Tener la imagen de un adonis frente a sus ojos palidecía a la más bella utopía jamás creada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me**_

.

. 

Se estremeció al contacto helado en aquella zona prohibida para cualquier otro. Lo besó lapidando el dolor inicial que producía el movimiento del índice y corazón que arañaban sus entrañas, esos que buscaban el paraje exacto que le haría olvidar hasta su propio nombre.  
Lo encontró. Tweek se retorció de placer y lo observó suplicante.

—Craig… —bastó soltar su nombre para que el moreno entendiera.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así —murmuró el mayor al tiempo que sacaba sus dedos.

Tweek presionó sus labios contra los queridos y estos se deslizaron por el cuello y pasaron con un ligero roce por los hombros, donde se detuvo a besar.

.

.

 _ **I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh**_

. _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Acomodó su cuerpo y se deslizó con lentitud al hundir la despierta virilidad en su entrada. El dolor le atravesó la espina dorsal, le punzó las sienes y estrujó su corazón, este debatía su puesto en un maratón. Dejó ir su peso en las piernas, y se apoyó en las rodillas al momento de sentir completo su ser. Craig le ayudó a olvidar el dolor, e intentó relajarlo al deslizar las yemas de sus dedos por la finura de los muslos. Besó con tranquilidad al rubio, marcando con sus labios un ritmo acompasado y firme, sus lenguas se saboreaban sin prisa, en total disfrute. Cuando la molestia hubo pasado, Tweek se movió aunque tímidamente al principio, no olvidaba que aún había cámaras cerca y aunque fuese demasiada presión, esta podía irse lejos al adorar constantemente las lagunas profundas en los orbes índigos.

.

.

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ambos soltaron un jadeo alto, se entremezclaron sin perder el deseo de las suaves caricias. Cuando las manos del más bajo se aferraron a la ancha espalda del moreno, este le tomó por la cintura, delineando con las palmas un camino cuidadoso. No era la primera vez que gozaban del estar en su anhelado París, ese que vivía en el pequeño espacio de entregarse el uno al otro. No era la primera vez que con una mirada gobernaban el tiempo y el espacio. No era la primera vez que se obsequiaban el aliento al acto de hacer el amor.

—Ha… Tweek…

—¿Hmnh? Ah… ¡Ah! —saltaron los hermosos dorados al abrirse de par en par. Craig había sujetado sus caderas y salido de su ser solamente para volver a entrar con un poco de brusquedad.

Se relamió los labios cuando las uñas del blondo perforaron en su espalda. Más de esas marcas rojizas, eso quería.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ahora era el cafeinómano quien se levantaba sobre sus rodillas y se dejaba caer a un ritmo tortuoso para el azabache, quien se perdía ante la edulcorada vista. Las caderas de su amante caían una y otra vez a paso pausado y delicado. Ambos gemían dejando a un lado los pensamientos, las ideas, los insultos. Tenían París ¿Algo más importaba? Se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Craig tomó de los glúteos al de orbes ámbar y los separó haciendo la penetración más profunda. La agudeza repetitiva de los jadeos chocaba contra las paredes. La dulce melodía llenó por completo los sentidos del moreno, quien embelesado se movía al mismo tiempo que su amante y en sentido contrario a una perfecta sincronía. Los gemidos roncos tampoco se quedaron atrás.

—T-te amo —inspiró el rubio con los ojos llorosos—. Siempre, siempre —gimió encorvándose al rostro del moreno. Sus labios colisionaron en un beso febril.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La sonrisa que Tucker prestó, fue una de esas que pocas veces se le ve mostrar. No, solamente a su amado rubio se la dedicaba y nada más. Nuevas marcas fueron dejadas sobre el ya manchado pecho de Tweek, unas más rojizas y grandes que las anteriores. Craig planeaba rebasar su record sumándole cariño a cada una de las caricias que se deslizaba sobre la piel nívea.

—Te amo —murmuró sobre su cuello, y dejó que el ruido de los chasquidos embelesara su alma—. Yo también te amo —soltó jadeos sobre su oído, haciendo estremecer al más bajo.

Continuaron con la gustosa danza, y aumentaban el ritmo cada vez que el placer inundaba cada poro. Cada vez que una nueva ola arrasaba con sus emociones y jugaba como vieja amiga del romance. El orgasmo los sacudió al mismo tiempo, violento y agitado. Tweek se derrumbó a un costado de Craig con el cuerpo tembloroso y la respiración irregular, pero el moreno no se quedaba atrás y en silencio se dedicó a enredar los fuertes brazos alrededor de la espalda ajena, atrayéndolo consigo y besando con calma una vez más los dulces labios, caricia que el rubio correspondió de inmediato, dejando ir sus manos sobre el sedoso cabello negro. Por un momento permanecieron así, mirándose de vez en cuando a los ojos, hasta que al más bajo le pesaron los párpados y terminó por cerrarlos una vez recuperó el ritmo de su respirar. Un beso en la coronilla lo hizo esbozar una cálida sonrisa.

—Tenemos París —murmuró Tweak.

—Siempre París —completó Craig.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Craig —susurró un tanto cansado.

— ¿Hmh? —acompañó el moreno al cerrar los párpados también.

— ¿Siempre lo t-tendremos? —Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del mayor—. Quiero decir… París.

—Nuestro —asintió apretando el abrazo—. Es siempre nuestro. Feliz aniversario, Tweekers.

Una risa tan tierna debía ser solo de los ángeles y sin poder evitarlo, Craig se le unió al momento. El precioso momento de la calma. No necesitaba de un cigarrillo para saborear lo restante de los momentos después del sexo, porque no era aquello. Hicieron el amor y basta. Nunca necesitó de la nicotina teniendo de su propia droga ahí en sus brazos.

—Feliz aniversario, Craig…

.

.

 _ **I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you**_

 _ **I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you.**_


End file.
